Cybermen
Cyberman (Pete's World) One type of Cyberman originated in another universe, where they were created by John Lumic, the owner of Cybus Industries. His Cybermen believed that all people must be "upgraded" to Cyber-form so that information would never be lost and that the humans physical and emotional weaknesses would be abolished.Cyber-conversion involved painfully removing the brain of the subject and placing it within a suit of armour. The brain was preserved in a cradle of Cybus-copyrighted chemicals and welded to the exo-skeleton, to which cyber-kinetic impulses were bonded. Once complete, the newly developed Cyberman had a special implant placed within them. The implant prevented them from feeling their emotions, but, if the implants were disrupted, the Cybermen entered a traumatic state as they were overloaded by the pain of the conversion. This would make them die in agony or cause their heads to explode from the overload of emotions. (DW: Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel).In times of emergency, cyber-conversion consisted of only constructing a Cyber-suit around a living being with some internal modifications. (TW: Cyberwoman) The living being would eventually age, die and decay, but the suit would still function, searching for a new living being to assimilate. Once found, the suit would eject its previous inhabitant and forcefully take over the new component. (DW: The Pandorica Opens).The Cyber-suit was constructed from bulletproof steel. A chest plate with the Cybus Industries logo housed a "heart of steel", the function of which is unclear, and the emotional inhibitor chip. The brain was contained within the head. Artificially grown nervous tissue was threaded throughout the body so the Cyberman responded like a fully biological organism. (DW: The Age of Steel)Without a brain inserted, the Cyber-suit was a robot which apparently had sufficient processing capacity to pursue and attack a human target. (DW: The Age of Steel, The Pandorica Opens).Typically, Cybermen were led by a Cyber Leader during conversion missions. If the Cyber Leader was terminated then the Cybermen downloaded the shared files and nominated a new Cyber Leader. (DW: Doomsday) WEAPONS AND TECHNOLOGY Unlike the Cybermen of the main universe, these Cybermen were created by taking the brains of humans and placing them in robotic bodies. These exo-structures were built from High Content Metal and were stauncher a nd more heavily built than the Cybermen of Mondas. The Mondas Cybermen's weakness for gold was not present in these alternate Cybermen, though the initial models had indeed suffered from heavy impairment when exposed to gold. This defect was purged from the finished model.Originally, their only weapons were theirelectrified hands, (DW: Rise of the Cybermen) but they later gained a small wrist-mounted energy weapon. (DW: Army of Ghosts / Doomsday) At some point the Cybermen gained the abililty to fire a tranquilizer dart from their mouth. (DW: The Pandorica Opens) The Cybermen were capable of wirelessly communicating with each other, and when a Cyber-Leader was killed, their files were transferred to an appointed Cyberman, who would subsequently be upgraded to a new Cyber-Leader (DW: Doomsday). They were also capable of using infostamps, allowing them to communicate information to other Cybermen when they were low on power. They were also able to steal other technology from the Daleks whilst inside the Void, such as a Dimension Vault. (DW: The Next Doctor) VOICE These Cybermen spoke in a electronic voice, far more emotionless and deeper than the Cybermen of the Doctor's universe. Because of their lack of emotions, the Cybermen used technical terms like "compatible" and their battle cry, "DELETE!". The Cybermen were shown to misunderstand emotional terms. For example, the Cyber-Lord couldn't understand the word 'best' so Miss Hartigan had to say "I will operate at maximum efficiency". (DW: The Next Doctor) Category:Doctor Who Monsters and Villians